The Dr's Match
by jennyjenn78
Summary: Imagine if a new coyote came to the Tri-cities area and Samuel Cormick fell in love. Only thing is she has a past she's running from... vampires...slavery-  O/C  Maili Fullbright plus all your favorites


A/N- real quick I just wanted to mention a few things 1. This stories characters belong to Patricia Briggs I owe her everything for thinking of them first 2. O/C- Mali Fullbright she is mine! 3. I have changed a few things like the Indian stuff to stuff I know a little more about and something I can write without looking at each time I write/ type it! Ok that's it folks I hope you like the story and hopefully soon I'll find a Beta to help with the good things :) Happy Holidays!

The Doctor's Match

Mercy's POV

Adam and I started running together late at night to release some of the energy that had built up during the day. We ventured further this time near the rivers. I caught a scent that reminded me of mine own and tossed it to the side thinking I had back tracked this area recently. Adam is my mate and the alpha of the Tri-Cities area. I'm Mercy member of his pack and mate. I had slowed down catching my scent again and decided to follow it. As I did I came to another coyote, now at first I figured this was just another wild coyote too young to notice me and thinking I am the same as her, but that quickly changed.

At first she was startled and was backing away but the moment she looked into my eyes I knew... She was one like me! I didn't think there were any more of me I had always been told and thought that I was the last! She seemed to realize also at the same moment I was the same as her, a walker! Just as quick she lunged forward to fight. She snapped and growled and we wrested on the hard cool ground beneath us. I've found actually fighting something the same size as you is much harder than something bigger like a werewolf or vampire. This fight might last a while and with our yipping and barks we'd wake up some nearby people and for sure Adam will be here shortly. We stopped pacing in a circle at what place to best make our next attack. I ran forward and grabbed her hind leg and bite hard, she yelped in pain but would not back down. Next thing I felt was large hands grabbing me by the scruff and pulling us apart. Adam Hampton had found us.

I calmed down instantly and he dropped me to the ground where I quickly changed back to my human form and put clothes on, AS I walked back to Adam in the small clearing he still had control of the coyote pup. He was staring into her eyes and she wouldn't back down. "Change! I will let you go once you start changed and you can get dressed. " I hadn't noticed before the small back pack near the river's edge that was waiting for her. Adam looked at me and asked " Where you aware that there was another like yourself?" I looked at him with my eyes all bugged out in disbelief that he felt he needed to ask me!" Adam I had always understanding the I was alone and there wasn't any more like me." He shook her scruff and in his Alpha voice commanded her, "CHANGE?" She whimpered, like you know she didn't want to do it she shook herself as much a possible to start the change and as the first way went through her body, he dropped he to the ground gently and stepped back to give her room. She shifted back to a young girl as fast as I do on my good days! She was small and petite dark olive skin like myself with even longer brown black hair in wavy length, but unlike mine she had bright blue eyes like the sea. Her wrists where both tattooed with dark black bands, I didn't recognize this but Adam saw them and I could feel his regret instantly. I'd ask him later. She stood in her nakedness not ashamed at all or moving to cover herself. She stood straight and shook her long hair loose, She looked full Indian in ways that I was not on a count of my mother. She didn't speak. She looked harsh and held a mean look on her face like the words that she wanted to say were going to not very nice ones, but she waited till commanded. "Go ahead child, tell us how you got here and where you are from?" She didn't hesitate and began speaking very fast in fluent Cherokee language. I caught bits and pieces but none really that I wanted to translate, she was pissed! I also took notice to the smell of blood and looked down to the little puddle she had collected in her foot from me biting her leg. Adam was now getting mad at me as I sensed through our bond. "Come to our house to get our doctor to look at the leg. I'm sure he may even be able to put some of you words to full view and translate." She hesitated and limped across the backyards till Adam picked her up to carry the rest of the way home. She remained quiet except for the few times she was bumped unintentionally and I heard more Cherokee curse words.

As we came to the front of my trailer, Samuel was standing at the door just about to change. His eyes white as snow and he was trying hard to keep control. I don't know to what brought this reaction on but before he spoke he growled lowly and huffed at Adam to give the girl to him. I was pretty sure Samuel heard her cursing along our way and that is why he came to see what was going on. I was also assuming he knew the Cherokee language from Charles. As he sat her down on my old couch she landing on a thump and belted out a few more choice words. Samuel bit out harshly, "You aren't getting treated till you stopped cursing pup!" She stopped and just glared at him but as he fussed with her leg, she batted him away from touching her. "Now what is the problem?" He spoke in English and she replied in a cool native tongue _"Could I have some clothes from my bag or at least a blanket ...please?"_

Samuel stood up and backed away looking over her naked body now sprawled across my couch. Shaking and power steaming off his body he stepped back and asked for her back pack and clothes from it. Then in a low tone which she would still hear so I'm not sure what the purpose was he asked me if I could assist her with getting dressed? I stood up and glared her way "Is she going to let me help. She leaned forward and spoke again in her native language _"I can dress myself as long as I was just given my own clothes!" _She turned and faced forward. i shrugged my shoulders not sure what all these new behaviors were coming from Samuel and afraid of asking more about them in front of Adam. They went to my kitchen and I handed the clothes in the bag to the girl. She took the clothing and dressed quickly in jeans with holes in the but not unlike many young kids were with the holes in the right places and a tight long sleeved shirt with cut out for her thumbs no bra but I myself often went with a bra. When she was done and before she sat back down she turned to me and said quietly, " thanks" her English was perfect as in almost too perfect. I backed away a little started and wanting to tell the guys she does speak English and what I would want to believe perfect English.

Samuel came back into the room and squatted down over again to check out her leg bites. Once he realized who the bites where from I received a very threatening growl and in replace of that a growl from Adam. I put my hands on his check from him to back down and take it easy. The two of them talked back in forth with Samuel always talking in English and this girl always talking in her native tongue. It took a while to realize everything that was being said with only understanding Samuel's side but we found she has been traveling since she was 16 completely on her own. Her family was killed by a vampire sithe. She had passed through the Marrock's territory by accident weeks ago and was hunting but fortunately for her she escaped without harm or actually confronting any of the werewolves in the area. "The power there was strong I wanted to stay but knew I mustn't!" And without a warning she switched to English. Which was good because I could tell Adam was getting frustrated by it too! Samuel had her taped up and recommended not shifting for a couple days till it fully healed. She stood up and lifted her arm for a hand shake and introduced herself to us all as Mali Fullbright. As I shook her hands I could see many scars littering her skin, holding onto her hand I twisted it to look close and she pulled away abruptly. "I was in a lot of territorial fights with werewolves." She cursed again in her language which I knew meant, Nosey bitch!

I've been sleeping most nights with Adam at his place so he suggested Mali to stay here with Samuel at my place and in my room. I knew that Samuel's wolf would keep her here in the house and safe but I also worried that my stuff might now be here when she left. I also wanted to know what those tattoo on her wrist meant. But I would have to ask Adam more about them once we reached his house. I went to my room and scanned the room for things I didn't really want to be seen, I grabbed pj's for her to sleep in since her's might not be as clean. As I left the room I mentioned to her my pj's were on my bed for her to use if she wanted. She replied straightforward with not shyness, "I sleep without anything, if that is alright? I was taken aback by this proclamation which I knew all the wolves outside my trailer had heard. I learned forward and suggested quietly that she may not want to have said that with all the men wolves around outside guarding at the moment. At that moment her body changed, " mm…more wolves? How many more please?" She was making herself smaller as I watching and trying to comfort that they were just here as the pack had some questions and we here to protect us in case of anything. Still she had stuck down into the corner of my living room under a small table very small for a human. I could tell she wanted to change to her coyote form but was stopping herself for some reason. Samuel came in the room like a power. A power I must say I haven't seen for a while and one I felt when the Marrock where in presence. "GET YOUR PACK AWAY FROM THE HOUSE, ALPHA! You are scaring her!" He stood between the girl and Adam protecting her but ready also to defend himself. Samuel's eyes had turned white and I knew his wolf was not far from stepping completely forward. I stepped forward knowing he wouldn't hurt me and borrowing Adam's alpha and said "We are all leaving now!" I could hear the rest of the pack quickly backing up and heading back to Adam's place or leaving. I turned and looked at Adam, "We can leave...it'll be better for her if we leave now. Samuel knows how to take care of himself." I willed him away with my eyes not wanted either of them to turn into a wolf and fight. Samuel was stepping on dangerous grounds right now and I had to get Adam away from here to avoid a fight. Adam slowly turned and left in a huff. I followed quickly and turned at shutting the door with a question in my eyes for Samuel. I muttered "I hope you know what you are doing?" I strode back to Adam's side as we got closer to the end of my property and on to Adam's.

A/N~ Mail = strong beautiful and PS I love reviews!


End file.
